Something Unforeseen
by doopdoop2
Summary: Much to his disbelief, Dedue finds himself being wooed. [Pre-Timeskip, no spoilers]


The compliments began innocuously enough. At first, Dedue took them merely as observations, and thought little of them.

"Though I'm strong, I find it difficult to put on visible muscle," Dimitri told him one day, after they'd spent an afternoon training together. "You, however, do not seem to have that problem."

And what was he supposed to say to that? Dedue was no good at offering reassurances, and he wasn't even sure this warranted one. It was true, after all - he was far more muscular than Dimitri. So in response Dedue had merely nodded and said nothing.

The second time was more clearly a compliment. "I think, out of all the Blue Lions, you make the best tea," Dimitri said a few days later. "Most of the others make it far too weak for my liking."

Dedue seared the words into his memory, because any knowledge about Dimitri's likes and dislikes was immensely valuable to him. Through their four years together, Dimitri had betrayed little about what foods he enjoyed the most; while Dedue had up until that point been making the tea to his own preference, he vowed to never change his recipe. He walked with a spring in his step for the rest of the day.

The third time it happened was when Dedue began to feel uncomfortable with the praise. "Your earring has always fascinated me," Dimitri told him. "The gold is striking against your skin."

Dedue had been lost in thought, standing near the window; at the words, he looked over in alarm. Dimitri was staring at him, his gaze powerfully earnest. Dedue did not believe he was attempting to make a joke - not Dimitri, of all people - but he could not understand what purpose this comment served. The first had been an observation, the second an indirect request to keep his tea the same, but this…?

The silence stretched on, and Dimitri was still looking at him. Dedue cleared his throat, feeling the blood rise into his cheeks. What did one say in this position? "My lord, this is the same earring I have always worn," Dedue said, reaching a hand up to rub his earlobe self-consciously. "Why do you comment on it now?"

"I know that," Dimitri said. "It's caught my eye for a while. But there is no particular reason - do I need a reason to compliment my friend?"

Dedue had walked away from that conversation with such a complicated feeling, happiness and apprehension mixed. It was strange that Dimitri should notice Dedue's appearance, stranger still that he should compliment him; yet Dedue could not honestly say he disliked the thoughth of Dimitri's attention focused on him.

About a week later, the eve before an exam, Dimitri approached him a little apprehensively. "Would you like to study with me?"

"Surely there are people who would be better study partners for you," Dedue said, frowning. "I am weaker than you, academically speaking. I do not think studying with me could give you any benefit."

"I think we would both gain from studying together," Dimitri said. "And if you benefit more, so much the better. I would be happy to help you succeed."

Dedue looked at him for a long time - too long - in an attempt to understand his motivation. Dimitri met his gaze head-on. "If you'd rather not, Dedue, please do not feel pressured to," he said at last.

"It is not that," Dedue said. He sighed. "I know here at school there is a different atmosphere than back home. And lots of people have close friends here. Mercedes and Annette, for example, are very good friends. I think their example has inspired many others."

"Yes," Dimitri said slowly, looking confused.

"But I would not want you to feel as if you needed to spend extra time with me just because other people's relationships are growing closer, and just because the other nobility mingle with commoners. I would not want you to feel obligated-"

"I do not feel obligated," Dimitri cut in. He glared at Dedue, his eyes narrowed. "It is unkind of you to assume the worst of me."

"I do not," Dedue said. "I would never assume the worst of you."

"Then what do you call the assumption you just made?"

Dedue stayed silent, wishing he could run away - that he could have just said no to Dimitri's invitation and moved on from the whole thing.

"I know what you tell the others," Dimitri went on, taking a step forward almost threateningly. "You tell them to avoid you. You think simply by being around you, their reputations would suffer."

"What I say is true. I think it only kind to warn them."

"We all know the risks already," Dimitri said, obviously frustrated. "We've known them since we met you, and we choose to be around you anyways. Do you know why?"

Dedue shook his head. He had been wondering the answer to that question for some time.

"Because you are a good person," Dimitri said. "And being friends with a good person is worth the risks to one's reputation."

"I do not believe it," Dedue said simply.

"Which part?" Dimitri said. "That you are a good person? Or that it is worth the risks?"

Dedue shrugged. The entire conversation was far outside of his comfort zone; he felt adrift. "All of it. I do not believe spending time in my company is worth it for anyone. But I will study with you," he added, "if you believe we would mutually benefit. If it would be of help to you."

The look in Dimitri's eye was almost wild. "Never mind," he said curtly. "I think I will study alone."

Dedue watched him, confused, as he strode off.

* * *

"Come to tea with me," Dimitri said.

Dedue's heart jumped in surprise. He had not expected anyone else in the greenhouse this time of day other than the head gardener, who always kept to herself. "Hello," Dedue said, rising to his feet and dusting off the knees of his uniform. "Of course. Just give me a moment to wash off my hands and I will begin preparing the tea."

Dimitri shifted. "Excuse me, I believe I misspoke. Could I try again?"

"Misspoke?"

"I meant to say: Would you be able to come join me for tea in the courtyard? Is now a good time?"

"Of course," Dedue said. "Anytime you wish it."

"You're not busy with your gardening?"

"It is of no importance," Dedue said. He stepped out of the greenhouse, making his way to the pump where he could scrub the dirt off his hands. Dimitri followed closely behind him.

"If you would rather garden, please do not let me interrupt you," Dimitri said.

"I would rather have tea with you than garden by myself."

Dedue hadn't meant to say it quite so plainly, but just as Dimitri had made it clear that studying with him was not an offer made out of obligation, so Dedue wanted to make it clear that he did, in fact, wish to join Dimitri. Just to be invited specifically was enough to lift his mood; while he enjoyed gardening, any time spent with Dimitri was superior. It was, in fact, his favorite way of spending time.

"In that case, please follow me," Dimitri said.

"Would you like me to begin preparing the tea?"

"No. Just follow me."

Dedue was confused until Dimitri led him to one of the tables outside, already set for two. There was a teapot, cups, and even a plate of cookies. Dimitri gestured for him to sit. "I prepared the tea myself," he said. "Although I must admit I asked the Professor for help. It isn't something I've done many times before, and I wanted to make sure it tasted good. Though I haven't sampled it yet, so I cannot say with certainty that I've succeeded. If it is undrinkable, at least there are cookies."

Dedue stared for a moment, stunned. Then he realized Dimitri was waiting for him, and he sat down quickly. "It looks very nice."

"Thank you. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes. I can pour you-"

"No, no. I am the host today." Dimitri smiled at him as he poured; it was obvious from his cautious, unconfident motions that he was not used to playing this role, but he did not spill any.

"How is it?" he asked, once Dedue had taken a sip.

"Good. Hot. But it has a very good flavor."

"It's ginger."

"Yes, I could tell. You've made it a good strength."

"Oh, good!" Dimitri said, his smile warm and genuine.

As muc as he loved Dimitri's smile, Dedue still felt confused by the situation. "What is behind all of this?"

"'Behind' it? Do you think I am the type to only ask someone to tea in order to ask a favor?"

"I…" Dedue frowned, thinking. "I don't know. If there is something you need from me, there is no need for all this. You can simply ask it, and it will be done."

"I know," Dimitri said. "You are infinitely hardworking. I am grateful for your service, you know."

Dedue shifted in his seat, staring down at the tiny teacup in his hands.

"This is just a way to say thank you - and, I suppose, an excuse to spend more time with you. I regret that most of the time we've spent in one another's company lately has either been in classes or on the battlefield. I wish to see you more outside of those times, too."

"Why would you want to spend more time with me?" Dedue asked. That was what it all boiled down to, really; the question was a gulf he could not bridge. He was not a pretty girl to woo with sweets and compliments, or someone witty and entertaining. He was only himself. Dimitri of all people would know that, so why…?

"Because I enjoy spending time with you."

Dedue took another drink of tea in lieu of responding.

"Have a cookie, if you like," Dimitri said.

Dedue took one, grateful for another excuse to remain silent.

"You don't believe me, do you?

"I… I do believe you, only because I cannot think of any other reason for you to arrange this," Dedue said. "But I find myself mystified as to why."

Now it was Dimitri's turn to take a sip of tea instead of speaking. Dedue wondered why he seemed to be so tripped up by words. What would Dimitri struggle to say around Dedue, of all people? "I just find your presence enjoyable. Relaxing, even," Dimitri said. "I would rather be around you than alone."

"You may be around me anytime," Dedue said. "There is no need to impress me with tea and cookies. You needn't waste your free time. I know how little of it you have."

Dimitri's cheeks turned pink, and he looked down at his plate. It was bare; he had not taken any cookies yet, himself. "I do not see it as a waste if you enjoy it." He looked up sharply. "Do you?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Dedue held back a sigh. It felt almost as if they were speaking two different languages - as if they were both talking, with neither understanding the other at all. "But why should it matter that I enjoy it?"

The question caused a strange reaction in Dimitri - he furrowed his brow in frustration and gripped the handle of his teacup more tightly. "Dedue… your enjoyment is my enjoyment as well."

"That is… a strange attitude to have towards one's-" Dedue cut himself off. He had about to call himself a vassal again, but he knew almost word for word what Dimitri's response would be. He tried again: "I believe you, as I said, but I still do not grasp why."

Dimitri took a deep breath. "Perhaps it is best I am completely open and honest with you."

Dedue felt a shock go through him at the words. Had Dimitri been holding something back all this time? Dedue thought he knew everything about him, and yet-

"Over the course of our time here," Dimitri said, "I have noticed my feelings towards you evolving, growing deeper. And I am not…" It seemed almost like the sentence was caught in Dimitri's throat - like it was a physical thing he was choking on. "I am not referring merely to friendship."

"I do not understand."

"My feelings for you are stronger than friendship," Dimitri went on, and, oh, Dedue felt the breath freeze in his lungs, felt as if the world was tilting on its axis, as he began to comprehend what almost didn't dare to. "In fact, I believe my feelings towards you might be best termed 'romantic'."

"No," Dedue said, "that is…." Impossible, he was going to say. A joke. But Dimitri did not joke, and he did not lie - and the way he was looking at Dedue now was frighteningly sincere, his eyes large, his mouth a thin line.

"It is true," Dimitri said. "I do not understand it, myself. It is the first time I have felt this way towards anyone else, and I find myself…" He paused, his brow furrowing. "Dedue?"

Dedue did not know what facial expression he was making, to cause Dimitri to stop mid-sentence and question him like that. He knew he should say something, but he did not have the slightest idea what to say. This was a possibility he had never seen coming, not in all his years of serving and loving Dimitri.

Because he did love Dimitri, and had for a long time now - a steady love: unwavering, unending, unjealous. Your enjoyment is my enjoyment, Dimitri had said to him a couple of minutes ago, and Dedue felt the exact same way - had done so for years. Dedue had no goal in life but to see Dimitri happy and safe. He was content to be a tool for that purpose - no, more than content, actually satisfied, even pleased with the thought. In his dreams of the future, Dedue himself was not important. Dimitri would ascend to the throne, would marry, would rule as king, and Dedue only hoped to be there, protecting him and serving him until he physically no longer could.

That he loved Dimitri was a fact that belonged far, far in the background. It did not matter, and never would.

But, as he sat at a sun-dappled table, his tea and cookies long forgotten, Dedue felt the world change.

"Dedue?" Dimitri said, a little more urgently this time. "Please forgive me. I have overstepped. I merely wanted to explain the reasoning behind my attentions as of late."

"Your feelings are for someone who does not deserve it," Dedue said. I do not doubt you, but I do not understand, he could have said instead. Or: I doubt you only because I cannot believe anyone would love me. That it should be you is even more unbelievable.

"You - you always talk like that!" Dimitri said, his voice suddenly loud. Dedue blinked in surprise, coming back to the present moment with a start: Dimitri's hand clutching his teacup handle with white knuckles, the wind blowing the scent of blossoms their way. Distantly, the clashing of swords from the practice grounds; the shadow of a pegasus flying overhead. "You always talk like that, and I hate it," Dimitri went on. "Your station in life, the circumstances of us meeting, they aren't who you are. You deserve much more than you think you do!"

"I do not deserve you," Dedue said.

"But how do you feel about me?"

To ask that question was to drill a hole in a dam. Everything he felt was held back so carefully; Dedue was not sure it would be wise to breach the barrier. But Dimitri's eyes were still questioning, his tone cautious, and Dedue wanted to give him something - because he knew he was not an easy person to read, and (though it seemed impossible) Dimitri apparently did not know how Dedue actually felt. He took a deep breath.

"My feelings for you are… deeper than friendship," Dedue said.

"So you feel the same way as I do?" Dimitri said, his voice hopeful. "You see me… romantically?"

Dedue nodded.

Dimitri's smile was the sun, breathtaking and glorious, and Dedue thought it unimaginable that he should have caused something so beautiful to happen. He - clumsy, too large, plain-faced Duscur that he was, had made Dimitri smile, all by himself, simply by nodding. He suddenly felt too hot, though the air around them was pleasant.

"The tea is surely cold by now," Dimitri said, getting to his feet. "Let me bring the dishes to the kitchen. Would you care to join me in my room?"

Though his head spun at the suggestion, Dedue could not say no, not in a million years. When he nodded, Dimitri's shy smile grew even wider, though he tried to hide it by turning on his heel and marching away, teapot in hand. He had forgotten the teacups and plate of cookies, though; Dedue picked them up carefully and followed behind, hands steady but heart racing.

* * *

Dimitri was already in his room when Dedue arrived. "Close the door behind you," Dimitri said, then added "please" as an afterthought. He was seated on the edge of the bed, his cape tossed over the chair. That meant there was nowhere for Dedue to sit, so he stood in the center of the room, hands at his sides.

"Will you do me a favor?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Will you tell me if anything I do or say makes you feel uncomfortable?"

Dedue considered that for a moment. He did not know what was about to happen - did Dimitri somehow have even more revelations? - but he was certain there was nothing Dimitri could do or say that could make Dedue feel uncomfortable. "Yes, I'll tell you," he said.

"Thank you," Dimitri said. "Will you sit with me?"

He patted the bed next to him. While there was enough room - Dimitri was sitting all the way to one side - it would place them very close; probably their legs would touch, and almost certainly their shoulders. But Dedue did as Dimitri asked, wishing he was a little smaller as he felt the bed creak under his weight.

But in a strange way this relieved some of the tension - instead of looking directly at one another, now they were facing the same direction, both staring off towards the far wall. To have Dimitri's eyes not fixed on him made Dedue feel slightly more at ease.

"I think it best to - to describe my feelings for you as plainly as I can," Dimitri said.

Dedue longed to see what expression he wore, but to turn towards him would put their faces very near one another - too near. So Dedue closed his eyes and focused on the timbre of Dimitri's voice.

"I find myself watching you sometimes," Dimitri went on. "I find it enjoyable. I think your body and your face are pleasing."

A laugh escaped Dedue's lips, and he shook his head. "Those are words I did not think anyone would ever say to me. You are far more handsome than I."

"You-" Dimitri stopped. "You think I am handsome?"

"Yes."

That seemed to throw Dimitri off; it took him several seconds to begin speaking again. "As I was saying - I find myself watching you. Recently I have begun to wonder what it would be like to… to touch you."

Dedue opened his eyes. Dimitri's hands were resting flat on the tops of his thighs, fingers splayed. Dedue realized with a shock that Dimitri had turned to the side and was staring at him. Their faces were barely a hand's length apart.

The room suddenly felt very small.

"I think of you lustfully," Dimitri said, the last word so quiet it was barely audible, even with Dimitri so near him. "It is not merely physical admiration or friendship, Dedue."

Dedue could not breathe.

"It began innocently enough, I - I became curious about things like what it might feel like to embrace you. To hold your hand…" And as he spoke, his fingers tensed, fingertips digging into his leg. "I will not go into details, but the things I imagine are not so innocent anymore."

Dedue took a deep, shuddering breath. He wished Dimitri would go into details; he wanted to know everything Dimitri thought about him, or ever had thought.

"Does this disgust you?" Dimitri said, letting out a sharp laugh. "Does it make you want to run from my presence?"

Dedue shook his head.

"That is good, at least," Dimitri said, and Dedue knew from his tone he was nervous.

Dedue had to say something, even if to do so felt like throwing himself in front of a blade. He could not put it into words well, the depth of his feelings for Dimitri - and, again, he knew it would not be wise to try - but he would give up some part of it, some taste, and watch Dimitri's response carefully.

"I have noticed you for a long time," Dedue said. "I've watched you for a long time as well. I look at you in ways unfit for a vassal to look at his master, or for a friend to look at his friend."

"Do you think about me as I do you?" Dimitri said - again, looking for reassurance, looking to see that he was not alone.

"I do," Dedue said. "I have long wondered what it might be like to - to hold your hand." To offer myself to you, should you want me. To give you anything you desired.

"Can I - can we…"

In response, Dedue set his hand carefully on his knee, palm up. Dimitri lifted his own and set it on top, and Dedue curled his fingers, and they were - they were holding hands.

Dimitri's hand was not small by any means, but Dedue's was so large as to make it seem so. "Dedue," Dimitri said, breathless. He was happy, Dedue realized. Dedue could not fathom any of this, but, simultaneously, could not doubt it. Dimitri did not lie, and if he tried, his face and bearing would not hide the truth.

Without meaning to, Dedue squeezed Dimitri's hand; Dimitri squeezed back. Dedue hoped his palm wasn't noticeably sweaty. Dimitri's hand in his felt pleasantly cool, so he supposed his own must have felt hot.

"There is something else I want to do," Dimitri said, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"You can ask me anything," Dedue said. "Please have no fear of telling me any requests you have."

"I would like to try kissing you. If you are not opposed."

Dedue froze. Dimitri must have sensed his trepidation, because he spoke again, quickly, before Dedue could get a word in. "Of course, you do not have to. This may be going too far. Please do not feel obliged!"

"I… I want that too," Dedue said. Oh, if the Dedue from a day ago could see this, he would not believe it - he would be horrified at how forward his future self was being. "But I do not know how. I… do not think kissing me would be a satisfying experience."

Dimitri smiled. "I have scarcely more experience than you. I do not expect you to be any better at it than I am. Just… you're sure you're fine with this?"

"Yes," Dedue said. "Tell me what to do."

"Close your eyes and hold still."

Dedue did as he was told, hardly daring to breathe. He heard Dimitri shift, then felt the gentlest pressure against his mouth - Dimitri's lips.

A second later the pressure was gone, and Dedue opened his eyes. Dimitri's face was flushed red, and he was still quite near, his face only a few inches from Dedue's. They were still holding hands. Dedue was glad; he knew without either of them speaking that he had done nothing wrong.

"See? That wasn't hard," Dimitri said. Then he hesitated. "Was… did you enjoy it?"

Dedue raised his free hand to his lips and rubbed them thoughtfully. "It was very short."

"Yes," Dimitri said. "I apologize."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't bad." But as soon as you were there, you were gone - and I wanted more - I did not get to taste you-

"May I try again?"

Dedue nodded. Dimitri began moving before Dedue shut his eyes, so this time he did not; he kept them open even as Dimitri moved closer. Dimitri pressed his mouth against Dedue's once more. This kiss was longer than before, and finally Dedue actually got to feel Dimitri's mouth, the softness of his lips.

"That was better," Dimitri said, once they pulled apart.

Dedue nodded. "I agree."

"You… you can try as well, you know."

Dedue swallowed nervously. He wanted to, desperately; he wanted more, of course, always more. And he could tell Dimitri wanted Dedue to kiss him, too - his statement had been a suggestion, almost-but-not-quite a request.

So Dedue gathered his courage and leaned in, again keeping his eyes open - he did not want to miss, but he also enjoyed looking at Dimitri, who seemed very vulnerable sitting there with his eyes closed. He felt Dimitri tighten his grip on his hand as their lips met.

Dimitri changed the angle of his jaw and opened his lips a little, and suddenly the kiss became better, softer, warmer. Dedue almost moaned, barely holding himself back in time, and felt a thrill of shame at the noise that had very nearly slipped out.

He stayed as long as he dared, but he was still the first to pull away. Now Dimitri's lips were shiny and pink-red, and Dedue thought, I did that to him, and felt heat rise up beneath the collar of his uniform.

"I enjoy this very much," Dimitri said. "Kissing you, I mean. Do you understand now?"

"...Understand?"

"I'm sorry, my thoughts are scattered," Dimitri said. "I mean: do you understand how I feel for you?"

To judge from Dimitri's hopeful eyes and pleased, excited expression, Dedue felt perhaps they did feel the same way. "Yes," he said, nodding; then he thought of Dimitri, subtly seeking reassurance throughout the entire afternoon, and added: "I feel very strongly for you as well."

"Ah," Dimitri said, a little shyly - there were so many sides of him Dedue was only now seeing, he could hardly believe it. "Hearing that makes me feel happy."

It felt good, Dedue thought, to hear his own thoughts echoed in Dimitri's words, and see his own feelings as expressions on that beautiful face. He could die happy, Dedue thought: he could go an entire human lifetime never seeing another person, and live sated on the memory of this day. "I feel the same," Dedue said, and before he could get any more words out Dimitri was leaning forward to kiss him again and again and again, their hands still clasped.


End file.
